outbreakgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Noelle
Noelle is the step-mother of Jason, Kira, Jane and Sarah and one of the main characters in Snow Daze: The Music of Winter. Appearance Noelle is a curvaceous woman with black hair, purple eyes and a beauty spot below her mouth. She often wears half-moon glasses. Personality As Business Manager for Ivory Peaks, Noelle is naturally authoritative. Outwardly, she is strict, serious, straightforward and a controlling presence. Jason describes her as a "control freak." However, this all masks strong submissive sexual desires. Noelle is fully aware of and accepting of her submissive streak but doesn't let it affect her day-to-day life, although Jason theorized that she chose business clothing that showed off her cleavage to gain some sexual thrill at work. She is hardworking and career-focused which has left her with feelings of crippling guilt that not being around her children has led to them growing up with issues and problems that wouldn't have been there had she been around more. It is this guilt that lets Jason control her. Under hypnosis, she is able to cut loose and give in to her natural submissive nature. Noelle is a loving and fiercely protective - if controlling - mother. This is evident as her initial fall under hypnosis and agreement to sexual acts is in an effort to protect her daughters from experiencing the same. It takes Jason serious effort to break her will to the point she agrees to let him engage in sexual acts with Jane, Kira and (after some prodding) Sarah. Whilst she does care for her children she has a very negative view on perversity. Reprimanding Jason several times for his behavior, and convincing Jane at an early age to suppress her feelings for Jason. Relationships Jason Whilst Noelle does love her step-son she is often frustrated by his sexual libido. She is quick to reprimand him for his perversity. Noelle is a busy woman managing four children and a career leaves her little time to focus on Jason, leaving him feeling neglected. When dealing out chores she is most likely to give them to Jason, increasing his frustration and she later admits she often did that in an attempt to keep him busy and occupied so he'd spend less time thinking about his sisters. Jane Jane looks up to Noelle as the main authority figure in her life, someone to be respected and followed. When Jane first began feeling sexual feelings for her step-brother, Noelle told her to suppress them which led to Jane punishing Jason with physical aggression when he matured and began exhibiting similar feelings for her. When they are both placed under hypnosis, it is Noelle's presence and encouragement that helps Jason push Jane's limits beyond what he'd achieved up to that point. Kira Little is known about their relationship but it appears Kira has great respect for her step-mother, to the point Jason thinks the only person Kira will listen to is Noelle. Sarah Little is known about their relationship but it appears Noelle is most protective of Sarah, as she is most reluctant to name her as someone Jason could use to relieve his sexual urges whilst under hypnosis.Category:Character Category:Snow Daze: The Music of Winter